Love Hurts
by Jesberdx
Summary: Algún día haremos o diremos algo que hiera el amor que nos tiene una persona, y siendo ella presa del resentimiento, la relación se desvanecerá poco a poco, y aunque el problema se resuelva, nada volverá a ser como antes... Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_**. **__Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas__"___

Yo escogí la B y 2, me toco escribir sobre Narcissa Malfoy y la varita de Rose

**¨°o.O O.o°¨°o.O ~Jesberdx~O.o°¨°o.O O.o°¨°**

~ Hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan, pero que tenemos que aceptar; cosas que no queremos saber, pero que tenemos que aprender; y gente sin la que no podemos vivir, pero que debemos dejar ir ~

_**¨°o.O O.o°¨°o.O **_**~Jesberdx~**_**O.o°¨°o.O O.o°¨°**_

Scorpius/ A veces el amor no es suficiente

_-¡Rose, Rose, vuelve, Vuelve!- Grito desesperadamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Rose estaba muy lejos y no era capaz de alcanzar a escuchar las suplicas de Scorpius._

_Ella había salido corriendo de la casa y atravesó el largo patio sin detenerse. Subió a su camioneta y maniobro en ella dando marcha atrás para luego girar las ruedas del auto en dirección contraria._

_Scorpius se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta como sí se tratara de una escultura griega, mientras contemplaba como su Rose se marchaba._

_Pero ahora ya no era más su Rose..._

_Y tal vez jamás volvería a ser suya..._

Scorpius Malfoy despertó de su pesadilla sobresaltado. Abrió sus ojos grises y los volvió a cerrar de nuevo, experimentando una sensación de debilidad.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, se sentó en el colchón y miro a su alrededor con súbito desaliento.

Del otro lado de su cama estaba vacío; Rose no estaba recostada en ese espacio que era especialmente para ella, aún le dolía creer que ya no iba a volver a tener esa sensación que lo embargaba, cada vez que observaba a la pequeña pelirroja desesperarse entre sus brazos.

Apretó los labios formando una mueca de dolor.

Se incorporó y vio el despertador en la mesita de noche, eran las once de la mañana.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella mujer. Y ahora que estaba sin ella, se sentía tan perdido y tristemente desvalido.

Porque Rose había sido la única persona que estuvo junto a el cuando más la necesitaba, y la prueba claro de ello fue un día de verano, cuando sus padres habían decido pasar sus vacaciones con la familia de su madre, el no pudo asistir por que aún tenía materias que cursar. La mañana del 16 de Agosto una llamada telefónica le había informado que toda su familia había fallecido a causa de una explosión.

Tenia la breve sospecha de que en su anterior vida había sido un desgraciado, puesto que el destino decidió castigarlo con su actual vida, ya que estar era una total bazofia.

Porque las personas que más quería en el mundo, eran las primeras en irse de su lado.

Desde aquel día que Rose decidió marcharse de la casa e irse a su antiguo departamento, no supo en ese instante de que todo iba a cambiar.

Porque su pelea no había sido una simple discusión, se habían dicho muchas cosas hirientes. Dañando así el amor que sentía uno por el otro.

_-¡Lárgate! Sí es lo que mas deseas- dijo el enfurecido, siendo presa del enojo._

_-Es lo que haré- respondió fríamente Rose, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de Scorpius, no quería que el se diera cuenta de que sus ojos azules se encontraban bañados en lágrimas, las agresivas palabras del rubio, la habían herido demasiado más de lo que ella quisiera admitir._

_No se mostraría débil ante Scorpius, su orgullo ya estaba hecho pedazos como para volver a ser lastimada por el._

_Así que salió disparada de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta principal._

_Scorpius cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba hablando enserio al decir que se marchaba. Corrió hacia donde estaba ella mientras gritaba -¡No!, Rose, espera, ¡Vuelve!-_

_Ella se volteó hacía Scorpius y le comentó entre sollozos._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy?, acaso haberme hecho llorar no te ha dejado satisfecho-_

_-Rose... Yo no quería lastimarte- se disculpo el, dándose cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras que le había dicho._

_-Los haz hecho y está vez no abra marcha atrás- respondió ella tajantemente._

_-¿Qué es lo estas tratando de decir?- pregunto_

_-De que tú abuelo tenía razón, fue una equivocación estar juntos. Es que acaso no lo ves, somos tan diferentes Scorpius-_

_-¿Estas tratando de terminar conmigo, Rose? No querrás tirar por la borda todos estos años juntos. ¿Acaso está metido en todo esto ese tal Scamander?- cuando Scorpius termino de hablar ya se le había formado un nudo en la garganta pero aun así mantenía firme sus palabras._

_-¡No metas a Lorcan en esto!- grito ella indignada, defendiendo a Lorcan Scamander, hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres._

_-Que no tiene nada que ver ese tipo en esto, no seas hipócrita Rose, no es acaso que por ese estúpido gemelo iniciamos con la discusión-_

_-¿Iniciamos? No querrás decir iniciaste-_

_-Como sea, ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto con la expresión de dolor reflejada en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Rose._

_-Que estupideces dices, claro que te amo. Pero parece ser que el amor que te tengo, ya no es suficiente- dijo eso último para sí misma que para el –Se acabo Scorpius-_

_**~ Pero parece ser que el amor que te tengo, ya no es suficiente...~**_

Esas trece palabras aún resonaban en su mente y no podía creer que le lastimaran tanto.

Un sonido proveniente de la entrada de su casa, hizo que el saliera de sus recuerdos.

Esperanzado de que fuera su amada pelirroja la que tocaba la puerta, corrió a abrir, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al saber quien era.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara algo molesta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo cariño- dijo sarcásticamente Narcissa Malfoy

-Te hice una pregunta- respondió seriamente.

Sabía que su abuela no tenía la culpa de su rompimiento con Rose, pero aún así tenía un cierto resentimiento hacia ella.

Porque cuando presento a Rose como oficialmente su novia, sus abuelos se habían enojado tanto diciendo que una Weasley y un Malfoy nunca se llevarían bien. Pero el no tenía la culpa de que su padre se haya portado terrible con los padres de su novia, cuando estos habían estudiado juntos en Oxford.

Había defendido a Rose de sus abuelos cuando estos le hacían comentarios mordaces respecto a su familia.

Y desde ese día no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a la única familia que le quedaba. Bueno hasta es día.

-Te hice una pregunta- repitió

-Tu abuelo murió hace una semana- respondió Narcissa mientras con un pañuelo blanco se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

_Azules como los de Rose, sólo que ha diferencia de ella, los de su abuela reflejaban indiferencia y en cambio en los de la joven pelirroja, sus ojos celestes derrochaban amor._

Pero la inesperada noticia no pareció afectarle en absoluto

-¿Eso era todo lo querías decirme? Sí no es mucha molestia tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mientras pretendía cerrar el portón, pero una pregunta de su abuela hizo que desistiera en lo que iba a ser. Carraspeo su garganta y respondió con solemnidad.

-Terminamos-

El rostro de Narcissa se contrajo y comentó -Lastima, esa chica me caía bien-

La perplejidad adornó el rostro de Scorpius. Acaso había escuchado bien, su abuela había dicho que le agradaba Rose Weasley.

-¿Cual fue el motivo de su ruptura?- y ahí estaba otra vez Narcissa Malfoy dejándole sin palabras. Era invención suya o su abuela se preocupaba por el.

-Le dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho - respondió el rubio

-Oh cariño, la chica Weasley se ve que te ama, no te preocupes. Dale tiempo, ella regresara a tú lado tarde o temprano-

-A veces el amor no es suficiente- repitió las mismas palabras que Rose le había dicho antes de marcharse.

Y está vez sí cerro la puerta y se hecho a llorar, no había llorado desde que entero de la muerte de sus familiares.

Las personas piensan que la felicidad es difícil de encontrar, el la había hallado, pero por su culpa, esa felicidad se había esfumado...

Porque ahora realmente se daba cuenta de que iba ser difícil poder vivir sin Rose...

Porque sabía que ella tenía siempre tiene la razón...

Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

¨°o.O O.o°¨°o.O ~Jesberdx~O.o°¨°o.O O.o°¨°

Era una tarde de Septiembre, como cualquier otro día pero no para Rose Weasley, quién había terminado con Scorpius Malfoy la semana pasada.

Ella se encontraba sentada mientras observaba el atardecer desde la pequeña terraza de su cuarto.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro días desde la última vez que había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El frío de Inglaterra se hizo presente cuando una gelida brisa golpeó delicadamente su pecoso rostro, se abrazo así misma para poder disipar un poco la baja temperatura que suele caracterizar a Londres.

Rose entró a su habitación para poder evitar un resfriado, no quería enfermarse y mucho menos ahora.

Pero ir a su cuarto fue un grave error, en su buro se encontraba una fotografía de dos jóvenes, un rubio y la otra una pelirroja, ambos felices y enamorados.

Una lágrima traicionera surco en su mejilla izquierda.

Extraña aquella voz, que hacia que su cuerpo temblara, tan grave pero a la vez tan cálida.

Extraña despertarse entre los brazos del amor de su vida.

Extraña aquella sonrisa ladeada que ocasiona que su corazón palpite más rápido de lo normal.

Extraña estar cerca de el.

Se habían conocido de una manera casual e inesperada. Sus ojos grises la habían hinoptizado desde un principio y que decir de su hermoso cabello rubio.

Desde un comienzo el había sido todo un enigma para ella.

Y aún no podía creer que aquellos inolvidables momentos juntos, se habían ido para siempre y ahora eran nada más que solamente que recuerdos.

Recuerdos maravillosos pero en conjunto pueden llegar a ser terriblemente dolorosos.

-Oh que hermoso, yo quiero uno de esos- chillo Rose y se soltó de la mano de Scorpius para ir a la máquina repleto de osos de peluche.

-Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea- comentó el

-No me importa, pero yo quiero uno-

-Pareces una cría- concluyó Scorpius -Haber déjame intentar- dijo al ver que Rose se enfurruñaba cada vez que la pinzas de metal soltaba en el último segundo el oso que ella había escogido.

Hizo aún lado a Rose y metió una moneda en la ranura correspondiente, maniobro magicamente la palanca y apreto un botón rojo, la pinza cogió a un oso de color rosa, estaba a punto de declararse vencedor en la disputa entre Scorpius Malfoy vs La máquina timadora.

Pero el peluche cayó inerte en el montón de juguetes, cuando tan sólo le faltaba 3 centímetros para que el oso fuera suyo.

-¡Esto es una estafa Rose!- grito el indignado.

-Y a mi que, yo sólo quiero uno- dijo enojada, empujo "delicadamente" a su novio y metió otra moneda en la ranura que estaba situada en la parte superior de la máquina.

-¡Rose!- suplico el, al ver que llevaban más de treinta minutos intentando ganar un peluche, en vez de disfrutar el parque de diversiones que tenían ante ellos.

-Espera, estoy apuntó de lograrlo- dijo ella mientras se concentraba en que peluche escoger.

-Eso dijiste hace diez minutos, ¿y a caso vez un oso de felpa en tus manos?- refunfuño el

-Ya cállate- lo regaño Rose

Scorpius ya estaba harto de la situacion, así que agarró a Rose de la cintura y se la lleva cargando en sus hombros hasta un puesto cerrado de comida.

-Maldita sea Scorpius, bajame- gimoteo la joven pelirroja.

Cuando al fin Rose tocó el suelo empezó su plan de venganza contra su novio.

-¡Para, para, Rose!- Scorpius giro sobre si mismo intentando escapar de ella, Rose sabía claramente que el odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas.

-Te lo mereces- comentó ella.

El logró agarrarla de su brazo y la estampo contra la parte metálica del puesto de comida.

Rose abrió la boca sorprendida ante la rudeza de su novio.  
Se miraron agitados y respirando agitadamente, la disputa había excitado un poco a ambos.

Dieron un pasó enfrente y ella lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos.  
Scorpius se inclino y la beso suavemente. Rose cerro los ojos y se pegó a el todo lo que pudo, intentando que nada interviniera entre los dos. El sonrio, le dio otro beso más, otro y otro. Cuando al fin se canso, pegó su frente contra la de ella y se quedó ahí, quieto, mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.

-¿Quieres ir todavía por tú oso?- le propuso el, hablándole en susurros.

Rose se estremecio al tener su cálido aliento tan cerca de ella -Olvidalo- respondió y lo volvió a besar antes de que el pudiera replicar.

Silenciosa lágrimas surcaban en sus mejillas, no otra vez, desde que había terminado con Scorpius, no podía dejar de recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Puede que para muchos esos recuerdos no signifiquen nada, pero para ella, son los más valioso del mundo.

Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, y para lograr eso, era necesario tener que superar a Scorpius

El había su primer amor, la primera persona que entendió su corazón, pero tenían que decirle adiós, por el bien de el, por el bien de ella, por el bien de ambos. Por que de nada sirve una relación sin confianza.

Le dolía pensar que Scorpius no le creyera que Lorcan Scamander sólo era un amigo no su amante, como había determinado su novio, perdón, su ahora ex-novio. Bueno las circunstancias que Scorpius los había encontrado eran algo comprometedoras pero no tanto para que el pensara que lo estaba engañando.

Como deseaba ser bruja y tener una varita mágica, sí tuviera una, su vida sería mucho más sencilla, no correría con el riesgo de ser lastimada.

Rose recordó una frase que Scorpius le había dicho cuando ella lo regaño porque se había aventado de un avión, diciéndole que podría haberse lastimado. Pero lo sorprendente fue que el rubio no siguió con la pelea sino embozo una cinica sonrisa y mencionó -De que sirve la vida sin un poco de riesgo-

Sí no se hubieran arriesgado, Scorpius Malfoy y ella, tal vez nunca habrían sido algo más que amigos.

Sí Hermione Granger no se hubiera arriesgado a besar a su mejor amigo, su hermano y ella nunca habrían nacido.

Sí su tío Harry no hubiera besado a su madrina, en aquella final de fútbol, tal vez, solo tal vez el apellido de su tía Ginny no sería Potter.

-Nada, la vida no serviría de nada sin un poco de riesgo- concluyó en su mente Rose.

Y ese riesgo tenía nombre y apellido, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ahora, no le quedaban más que las fotos que compartía con el. Esas memorias, esos recuerdos en los que él era el dueño de sus risas , en los que ese chico no se había dejado llevar por los celos para decir cosas hirientes que era mejor no recordar…

…esos en los que ambos no sabían que estar enamorados les iba a ser doloroso.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, las disculpas de Scorpius no iban a ser suficientes para resolver el problema que causó, por que las cosas iban a cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-Al fin y al cabo, mañana sería otro día- y se quedó Rose con ese pensamiento antes de caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

¨°o.O O.o°¨°o.O ~Jesberdx~O.o°¨°o.O O.o°¨°

Nota: Bueno DreamsN'Ruins espero también que la suerte siempre este de tú lado (Asghj LJDH ya me traumaron)


End file.
